


【佐鸣】黄色童话-小红帽(下)

by Yanmila522



Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, Drug Use, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, SasuNaru - Freeform, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *非正常格林童话，就是黄色童话，不喜勿看





	【佐鸣】黄色童话-小红帽(下)

佐助越走越近鸣人，鸣人这才想起晕倒前佐助对它露出那抹笑容，它才察觉自己是上了少女的当。  
“你你你！你不要过来啊！！我可是狼啊！”被捆绑着的鸣人只能乱恐乱叫地看着眼前的少女越来靠近自己。  
“嘘！吵死人了，谁不知道你不是狼.”少女一点也不惊讶的样子，鸣人知道自己死定了。  
它瞬间心情底弱得要命，现在被人捆绑着了，它想逃是根本没可能的事，它唯有闭上眼睛面对这死亡来临，却在闭上眼睛后，听到了脱衣服发出的嘶嘶声。  
鸣人好奇地张开双眼偷看，只见少女脱掉上衣露出健实完美的上身，宽大的肩膀，结实的胸肌，诶？！胸肌？！这不是女的吗？！  
而少女...应该不能再称他为少女了，是少年的下半身也已经把裤子和内裤给脱掉了，只见充满肌肉的双腿直接有个巨物正微微抬起，鸣人不禁吞了一抹口水，等它反应过时，它大声地扯着沙哑地喉咙问道：“我的妈呀！你不是女的吗？！怎么是个男人！”  
佐助不知从哪里拿来一罐小罐子，赤裸着身子爬上了捆绑鸣人的床，他一手打开了那罐小罐子问道：“我从来都没有说过我的女的，不如我问你，为什么你是头金毛的狼？”  
“那是我...啊！你在干嘛！”鸣人还想反驳把自己的双腿被放在佐助的肩上，但突然下体被人强行插入异物而吓到。  
“我正准备开餐。”佐助很认真得看着鸣人的下体，鸣人不禁有些脸红心想为什么人类吃我的肉用那么奇怪的方式吃？唔...身体被插入一根东西，好奇怪哟。  
“唔...别这样...好奇怪...”鸣人扭动着身子不舒服地说道。  
“啊！”佐助突然大力拍了一下鸣人的屁股再次被吓到了，“把屁股抬高点，有点难弄。”  
“你...你怎么就欺负我...要吃我就快点....别蹭着那儿，好让我不要那么难受被你杀死。。唔...你怎么又伸多一根手指进来嗯...”原本在抱怨着佐助还没吃掉它的鸣人，突然被佐助再次伸进一根手指，抱怨的声音瞬间被自己的娇喘给吞没。  
“我怎么忘了你的智商是低的，我指的吃你不是那种吃.”佐助正俯视地看着鸣人，手指抽插的动作并没有停止。  
鸣人看着眼前俊美的男人，再次吞了一抹口水，它感觉自从少男将手指进入它的屁股后，当手指碰过的地方有一种微微发烫和发痒的错觉，让它的嘴巴不停发出自己从未听过的娇喘声问道：“啊...那么你是怎样吃...”  
“就是与你交配。”  
鸣人终于听懂所谓的吃了，它脸红得不像话，但由于金色的狼毛很长遮盖着它发红的的脸蛋，但鸣人很快被某种体内的不明的热度与快感给征服了。  
“嗯... 里面好热...还好痒...再进一点恩...多一跟手指...好舒服...”鸣人忍不住地张开嘴巴不停地娇喘着。  
鸣人觉得它有点快疯了，进入它后面的手指后它的脑袋更加混乱，只有想要佐助的手指可以往它的身体里头捣进，它甚至想要比他三根手指还要更粗的东西进入它的后穴。  
手指不停抽插着，发出噗嘶..噗嘶的声音仿佛后穴里会流出液体一样。  
一会空虚又填满的感觉让鸣人很是不满，正当想要投诉这种不满足的话，佐助这时抽出了手指，体内没了手指填满整个后穴的顿时变得空虚极点，鸣人扭动着身子，睁开被泪腺流出来的液体而浸泡着眼睛，迷迷糊糊看到佐助在看着他之前拿着的罐子好像邹了一下眉头，然后爬到床头的柜子里拿出另外一罐小盒子。  
然后打开盒子里的罐子后，不知道涂上什么东西在佐助自己的双腿间。  
之后鸣人发现自己的双腿不知何时被佐助解开，如果是要逃走的话，它其实还可以赶快踢掉前面的青年，然后咬断捆绑着自己手上的绳子就可以逃离这可怕地方。  
但鸣人沉醉着刚刚佐助给予它那那诡异的快感，它不知道那是什么，只是感觉很奇妙的体验，让人忍不住还想要...  
“啊！！！痛…唔...”还没等鸣人想完，突然被佐助瞬间地填满身体，痛得鸣人仿佛心都快被撞碎，困住在眼眶内泪水在泪腺被刺激这下得不停留下泪水，沾上湿了附近的毛发，鸣人的嘴巴在忍不住喊痛的时候就被佐助的嘴巴吻上，属于它的前爪由于被绳子捆绑着，鸣人被撞痛的瞬间勉强只能捉着床边，爪子刮破了床留下撕裂的痕迹。  
　　起初的佐助似乎知道一开始的鸣人会很痛，只是小力地在顶撞着，直到鸣人开始慢慢习惯了，发出舒服的娇喘声，轻轻的擦过内壁的嫩肉开始不满足地在收缩吸着他的性器中，像是不满佐助难得的温柔。  
　　终于佐助开始慢慢地加快了速度，让鸣人原本脑袋糊成一片的思绪更加空白，鸣人完全不想想任何东西，因为一波又一波的快感让狼有一种错觉自己已经从天堂与地狱来回游走好几次。  
　　“嗯…佐助…啊…这地方不要啊…”突然一个更强烈的快感像是在鸣人的身体四处钻动，这比刚刚更陌生的快感让鸣人顿时达到了高潮，之前藏在一根金毛的红色性器已经暴露在空中已久，它终于在这波高潮中颤抖地一股股地喷射而出，沾得鸣人肉嘟嘟的肚子都是白浊的液体。  
　　佐助看到鸣人已经达到高潮后，他也抽插多几回才抽出那舍不得他离开的后穴，在鸣人的肚子上射出了属于人类的白色精液，佐助伏下身子吻了吻鸣人的眼皮，一手摸了一把鸣人头上的金毛道：“鸣人睡吧。”  
　　鸣人点了点头，不知道佐助在说什么话，它只是知道它现在困，眼睛快要睁不开了，它要闭上眼睛睡觉了。  
　　听着呼噜呼噜的睡觉声，佐助解开了其余的绳子，拿了水桶进来帮鸣人清理干净后，佐助走出了房间看到哥哥被着枪支回来，手里提着今天猎捕到的几只野兔。  
　　宇智波鼬看了看属于弟弟的房间，再看了看他手里拿着的铁桶问道：“怎样？跟带土叔拿得迷药很好用吗？你今天的看似把你的猎物收入囊袋里了。”  
　　“穿着小红帽的衣可以拥有它，很值得。”　　佐助说完拿着铁桶要走去，他又转过身看向拿着兔子正要处理的鼬问道：“你帮我买的那罐润滑用的东西为什么会有催情药的成分？”  
——————————————————————————————  
　　小外番：  
　　鸣人不知道佐助为什么会知道它的名字，直到佐助与鸣人在一起很久了，它都不会知道是因为卡卡西为了追宇智波带土而出卖自己的儿(养)子.


End file.
